


Keitor Month 2018

by dead_end_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor Month 2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_end_soul/pseuds/dead_end_soul
Summary: All my oneshots for Keitor Month 2018. Tags and rating will be updated at a later time. Also, I have next to no idea how to tag I'm so sorry.





	Keitor Month 2018

It was all maybe just a bit too perfect for Keith to not be suspicious. In the past month, they had gained a third of the Galra Empire, his attempt at self sacrifice had gone horribly awry and had been thwarted by a purple sexy alien prince, said alien prince all of a sudden wanted to make nice with all of them despite having tried to have killed them several times, and then had proceeded to kill his evil space grape dictator of a father and claim the title of Emperor. Oh yeah, and he had found his mom. 

As previously stated, it was just a bit too perfect.

No one else seemed to think so, in fact, they all seemed pretty happy with the way things were going. Which, okay, yeah, it was okay to be happy about good luck. But growing up the way he had, Keith had learned that if good things happened, especially within quick succession of one another, there was most likely going to be a shit storm of bad things following. 

In the end, when Keith really had time to reflect upon everything that had happened, he got this odd feeling like swallowing sandpaper and molasses. It just...wasn’t right. 

Regardless, he did have a begrudging respect for the young emperor. Lotor hadn't gotten to where he was now without a lot of...a lot. Keith said it like that, because it wasn't one sole thing that had placed Lotor on the throne. His charisma, for one. Every word that came out of Lotor’s mouth was deliberately hand picked to get a rise out of or sway his opponent. It was unnerving to see how easily he could unhinge someone with a single sentence. Then, of course, Lotor was incredibly smart. He had to be, if he was going to overthrow the 10,000 year ruler of a ruthless empire who also happened to be his father. 

Upon further reflection, Keith also noted that Lotor would most likely be dead without his allies. All of which he no longer had, aside from the hesitant partnership with the coalition. That worried him the most. If Lotor could so easily turn on his other allies- what was to say he would not turn on them as well? Even without his prejudices against the alien emperor clouding his mind, the facts were there. And it made Keith a hell of a lot more unsettled about being closely allied with Lotor. 

It had been decided that since the Blade of Marmora was a primarily Galra organization, as well a major part of the coalition, that they should be seen with the Galra Empire as much as possible. Kolivan was reluctant at first, but had eventually stationed a select handful of soldiers in the empire almost permanently. Keith being one of them. 

Lotor didn't seem to have a problem with the fact that Keith looked significantly less Galra than everyone on the ship. In fact, Keith would even go as far as to say that Lotor tolerated him a bit more because of that fact. Or maybe he was just trying to get Voltron secrets. Keith didn't know, nor did he care. He had a job to do, and he wasn't going to let the new emperor, no matter how persistent or attractive he may be, get in the way of that. 

Tonight, Lotor had invited the entire coalition to the empire for an evening of fine dining and camaraderie. No one talked to Keith, though, which was fine. He didn't like talking to anyone else. Especially when there was food. Once the meal had come to a close and the others were mingling, some performing odd alien dances and exchanging traditions from their cultures, Keith had elected to make his escape. 

He simply strolled the halls of the castle, hood up to conceal his face to passers by. Though if someone really wanted to see who he was, it wouldn't be too hard. Plus, he was significantly smaller than everyone else wearing the Blades uniform. Walking gave him time to think- to go over once again how incredibly insane this all was. 

He was drawn out of his reverie all too soon at the sound of footsteps and an all too familiar voice. “Ah, Keith. Why are you not enjoying the festivities with your fellow Marmorites?” Lotor spoke from behind him, and Keith spun to face the owner of the voice with a carefully neutral expression. 

“Parties aren't really my thing...sorry,” Keith shrugged as if it couldn't possibly matter. He stayed blank as Lotor gave him a penetrating gaze, but after minute of staring at each other, Keith just turned and started walking. Lotor fell into step with him easily enough and they walked quite a bit of distance in silence before Lotor finally turned to Keith, ceasing their movement. 

“I don't understand you, Keith...you are perhaps the most contradictory being I have ever met,” he stated, giving Keith a look that neither of them could probably name if they tried. Undeterred, Lotor continued. “You have the greatest survival instincts I have perhaps ever seen, yet when I joined the coalition some movements ago you were attempting to sacrifice yourself by routing the shield on the Galra cruiser like a bomb….You are so caring yet so ruthless….So kind yet so harsh….I don't think I’ve ever been more unsure about someone than I am you.”

Keith was shocked by the declaration, and he was more than a little ashamed of the heat that pooled beneath the skin of his face. “Well...you're not exactly so easy to understand either,” he retorted. “Not three movements ago we were at each other's throats...now you're a part of the coalition.”

Lotor's face held a passive understanding, and his eyes held mirth and wonder. It was quite the combination that made the heat behind Keith's face spread all the way to the pit of his stomach. “I suppose that is a fair analysis,” he conceded as a clawed hand came to gently tug his hood down, allowing Keith's face to be seen in full view without any obstruction save for the dark slants of hair that cut across his skin and dusted across his eyes. “But perhaps if you can learn see me in another light….” One step closer. One step back. “You will be able to understand my motives just a bit better.” A swift dusting of soft lips against Keith's own chapped ones before Lotor's presence was completely gone from his space, the tall figure already drifting casually down the hallway with as much importance as ever. 

Keith shrank against the wall as he tried to comprehend what had just happened, because holy shit. Lotor had just kissed him. Lotor. Had just. Kissed him. His mind was sent reeling as he slumped against the wall for support, only one thought circulating through his mind: he knew this was all too perfect. And it was inevitably going to go up in flames.


End file.
